


Ilusión

by LuminousTrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sad Ending, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousTrace/pseuds/LuminousTrace
Summary: Era como un sueño, una triste ilusión cavilada con su realidad.“Feliz cumpleaños Loki…”
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Ilusión

El rubio no era un bueno hermano, está bien, Loki tampoco era un buen hermano, ¡pero Thor le había golpeado demasiado! Su nariz estaba morada y un pequeño hilo de líquido carmesí descendía de sus fosas. Se sorbió la sangre y solo consiguió que un dolor ciego le adormeciera el rostro, le dolían en demasía sus costillas, el pie de Thor seguro y le había roto unos cuantos huesos. O quizás solo estaba exagerando, no, Loki nunca exageraba.

Una gota de agua golpeó el frio suelo de celda, el de ojos esmeralda fijó su vista empañada en la minúscula gotita, de pronto se dio cuenta, ¿es que el poderoso Loki estaba llorando? ¿Por unos cuantos golpecitos? Sí y no, estaba llorando, pero no por los golpes, él había aguantado muchos, y hasta se creía inmune, pero eso no lo salvaba del dolor físico, claro. Loki lloraba porque Thor ya no lo quería, ya no insistía en decirle que deje sus planes malévolos, ya no le miraba como antes. Loki había dejado de sentirse una sombra, para sentirse alguien invisible. Nadie venía a verlo, dejaban la comida debajo de entrada, Loki no podía comer solo, las esposas en sus manos eran muy apretadas y un fuerte dolor en la espalda le avisaba que tampoco podía agacharse a recogerla. Así que lo estaban matando, y Thor colaboraba en aquello.

Suspiró, dejando que las lágrimas que no había llorado en años bañaran sus mejillas sonrojadas, acariciando su cuerpo y tratando de contener el dolor. «¿Thor? », pensó un poco confundido. Su Thor no era ese que le estaba matando a golpes, su Thor era aquel adolescente que le defendía de todo, que juagaba con él, que leía con él, que lloraba con él, ¡y no, no, no! ¡Ese Thor que era culpable de su destrucción, no era él que siempre quiso! 

…Y Loki tampoco era el mismo de quien Thor una vez dijo estar enamorado.

Recordó el día que se declararon ese amor impuro, estaban escondidos en los jardines de Asgard, llenos de dicha pues era el cumpleaños de Loki. Thor tomó las manos de Loki y las besó.

—Te amo —había dicho—, y no como hermano, ya estás grande, lo comprendes y espero que me correspondas hermano, de otro modo diré que solo era un broma.

Loki lo había pensado, unos cuantos segundos, pero lo pensó, y se abalanzó a los brazos de Thor, pidiéndole que lo abrace, pues el pelinegro aún no sabía ni quería besar. Thor comprendía que su hermanito crecía, pero no tan rápido.

—Feliz cumpleaños…

En ese entonces Loki cumplía 15 años, fue muy feliz al experimentar aquello, Thor su hermano le hacía sentir las estrellas en sus manos. Y ahora, metido en ese lugar, solo las baldosas en su cuerpo desnutrido.

Un sollozo mayor calló todo el ruido de la penumbra. Recordó el porqué de tanto odio hacía su hermano: Todo inició una noche helada en Asgard, Odín había ido a pasear con Thor—actividad de por más extraña en el padre de todo—, pero no había llevado a Loki. Él preguntó por qué, pero solo se limitaron a decirle que era un paseo con el hermano mayor, Thor reclamó que también Loki debía ir, pero Odín se negó y con un seco «no», dejaron a Loki en el palacio con los criados. A sus 16 años, aún le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y temía que Thor no viniese esa noche, junto a él. El hielo había tapado todos los caminos.

Se sorbió lo mocos —pues era razonable que tuviese gripe—, y con una pequeña manta, había bajado las gradas del palacio, sentándose en una pequeña piedra y esperando a que su hermano aparezca.

…Lo esperó toda la noche.

Frigga puso el grito en el cielo al notar que el menor de sus hijos no estaba en su habitación, Thor y Odín llegaron justo para notar donde estaba Loki, con los pies descalzos y tan azul que incluso parecía un cubito de hielo. Thor había saltado del caballo donde montaba junto a su padre, y corrido a abrigar al frío muchacho entre sus brazos. 

—¡Loki despierta! —había gritado, sin obtener respuesta—. Padre haga algo —pidió, pero Odín estaba nervioso, mucho, por primera vez el padre de todo, parecía haber estado nervioso.

Loki no despertó en dos días, los curadores se sorprendieron cuando vieron el cambio de piel azul a piel melocotón. Pero callaron, por orden directa de Odín. No supieron que Loki se había dado cuenta de ese cambio de colores, y llegaría a fondo.

Y en esa celda, Loki esperaba nunca haber llegado a fondo… ¡bingo! Era adoptado, o mejor dicho, lo habían robado a los monstruos más temidos de todo el cosmos, sus lágrimas ya había parado de correr, pues desde ese día nada había ido bien, Thor se culpaba y Loki también lo culpaba. ¡Había tenido 17 años y nunca le dijeron nada! Siempre creyendo que era igual a Thor, pero no, él era un intruso en ese castillo, era ese motivo por el que todos lo odiaban y le señalaban con el dedo.

Poco tiempo después Loki empezó con la magia oscura, y todo secundó terrores en todo el universo, y lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba como todos los que disfrutaron ver su cara de dolor, disfrutaba que su hermano, el que una vez juró amarlo, lo tratara de destruir; disfrutaba haber desenmascarado a Odín y haber descubierto que Thor no era para él, que su hermano podía amar a un humana, por siempre, y los besos que le vio darse era motivo suficiente como para comprobar que su Thor querido, ya no era el mismo, y por su parte tampoco.

Así de fácil como lo había encontrado, se le había perdido.

Tenía muchos más que 15 años, y aún recordaba ese cumpleaños en el que Thor se le declaró, muchos años más y seguía con la esperanza de verlo entrar por los barrotes y abrazarlo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Porque Loki se lo perdonaría, la culpa de todo la tenía él, y lo admitía ¿no era un paso admitirlo? ¡Loki la hacía! ¡El Dios de la mentira ya no decía ninguna! El Dios de la mentira, dejaría de serlo si su único amor lo perdonaba.

Por sus cálculos, ya era de noche, y por el dolor, frío y hambre, cayó dormido o desmayado, el hecho era que ya no sentía mucho sus pesares y había caído en su deseo de cumpleaños. Lloró en sueños, y despertó así, notando que aunque creía haber dormido mucho, solo habían pasado pocos minutos. Suspiró limpiándose las mejillas, sintió sus muñecas crujir. Y quiso dormir más, estaba vez quería que su sueño no se acabe.

«—Thor perdóname —gritó viéndoles alejarse, no quería tener pesadillas, pero las tenía y estaba su vida plasmada en ese sueño oscuro».

Escuchó la celda abrirse, pero no miró, seguro recogerían los platos sin comer y dejarían agua. De repente se arrepentía el haber desperdiciado tato vino en sus bromas, cuanto añoraba que por su seca garganta se deslizara un poco de alcohol.

Pasos fuertes avanzaban hacia él, sintió como dos manos grandes se aferraban a sus hombros, y le limpiaban las lágrimas, no quiso abrir los ojos, era su sueño y esta vez no despertaría. Las manos lo acurrucaron, le sacaron las esposas, le dieron el vino que tanto quería, lo vistieron con seda suave y acomodaron antes de dejarlo. Loki abrió los ojos asustado. 

—Hola Loki… ten un feliz cumpleaños —Y se alejó, dejándolo solo en aquella celda más sin embargo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias… —susurró a su sueño. Con los ojos azules en los verdes y despiertos ojos suyos.

Era como un sueño, una triste ilusión cavilada con su realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en el 2014.  
> Gracias por leer, besitos geis -3-


End file.
